


It's You, It's Me

by magnusbicon



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He had been learning about soulmates from the time he was old enough to talk, and frankly, he was tired of hearing all of the hype that surrounded them. What was so great about having someone forced upon you? It all seemed a little bit too artificial if you asked him. He wanted a choice in who he fell in love with, and especially who he would spend the rest of his life with. He wanted Blue.So maybe he was in a little bit of denial.orA Spierfeld Soulmate AU





	It's You, It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only spierfeld fic, so it's a little bit rough seeing as I'm not used to writing for them yet. I kept it short just to test the waters. I'm sure I'll have a better hang of it after a few tries. Also, I suck at coming up with titles so please forgive me. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. I'm always open to constructive criticism! :•)

Simon barely noticed when it happened. 

He always had a song stuck in his head, and the fact that he had been humming the same one for a week straight had somehow got lost in the wave of emotions that came from totally falling for the boy he was anonymously emailing. He found him on the tumblr, and they’d been talking all summer. It was safe to say that Simon was head over heels. He loved how grammatically correct Blue was, and their shared love of oreos, and the way their conversations never seemed to stop flowing perfectly, no matter how much time passed between responses. 

He had been learning about soulmates from the time he was old enough to talk, and frankly, he was tired of hearing all of the hype that surrounded them. What was so great about having someone forced upon you? It all seemed a little bit too artificial if you asked him. He wanted a choice in who he fell in love with, and especially who he would spend the rest of his life with. He wanted Blue.

So maybe he was in a little bit of denial. 

It wasn’t until Leah burst into his room and blurted out that she had a song stuck in her head that everything clicked for him, and that was when the dread started filling him to the brim. He was nowhere near ready to find the person that the universe had deemed his soulmate. He had just found something good, and it was all going to come crashing down before it even really began. It’s not like him and Blue were official, but he wanted them to be. He wanted to meet him in person and hold his hand and tell him everything that he’d been holding inside of his chest all summer. They went to the same school. It would be inevitable that they figured out who the other was once they went back next week. 

“Hello,” Leah prompted, waving her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Simon.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, forcing a smile onto his face that he was sure Leah could see right through. “That’s really great! I’m so happy for you.”

He pulled her into a brief hug, knowing she didn’t like being touched too much, and avoided her eyes when he leaned back. He could tell that she wanted to question him, but she changed the subject instead, talking about how she couldn’t wait to get her hands back on the school drum set. Simon listened as intently as he could, but his mind kept drifting. Just an hour ago he had been excited to go back, to finally move forward with Blue, but now he couldn’t help but fear that he was going to end up with no one. 

  
☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼  
  


Simon walked through the familiar hallways Creekwood High School, his head pounding as the same song repeated over and over again. When he was first taught about soulmates he imagined it being like hearing an overplayed song on the radio, but as time went on he learned that each song between soulmates was unique, and that once it began to play it wouldn’t end until they touched for the first time. It also meant that they would be meeting soon, and he knew he should have already started preparing, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Not yet. 

He knew that once he accepted that this was a real thing that was happening and not just some theoretical concept that he’d always heard of, things would have to end with Blue. They’d never discussed it before, but there had always been an underlying tension, even if they were just speaking through email. He had tried to ignore it, push it down and pretend it was never going to happen, but that was impossible when notes were blasting in his brain constantly. The song was soft and sweet, comforting even, but he still wanted to rebel against it.

He walked through his first day back at school like a zombie, ignoring the worried looks from his friends and the delicate music that flowed through him with every step. Glancing at Cute Bram during lunch didn’t cheer him all the way up, despite his shy smiles and quiet laughs as he talked to Garrett. He even turned Nick’s offer down to go to the Waffle House when the final bell rang, which probably set off about a million alarms because he never turned down the Waffle House, but he just needed time to think. 

Of course, the first thing he did once he got home- after walking Bieber- was open the new email that he had received from Blue, and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating entirely by the time he was done reading it. Blue wanted to meet him. In person. No more anonymity and avoiding revealing questions. He couldn’t help but let his hopes skyrocket. Maybe he could ignore what the universe was telling him and indulge in this one thing. 

He barely slept that night, tossing and turning as a mix of excitement and nerves surged through his veins with every passing second. Despite the lack of sleep, though, he felt wide awake the next day. His classes seemed to go by slower than usual, and he was still receiving those looks from his friends, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything except meeting Blue. He had been waiting for this moment for months, and it was finally happening.

Simon practically ran out to his car when school was over, too preoccupied to remember to even stop by his locker. He sped out of the parking lot like he was in a high speed chase, and somewhere deep down he felt a little bit guilty. His parents took driving very seriously, and they would be livid if they knew how fast he was going, but he couldn’t help it. He was so close. 

He made it to the carnival in record time, and parked in one of the many empty spots. It wouldn’t open for another few hours, so they decided this would be a good place to go to have some privacy. It wasn’t an easy feat, what with friends and parents hovering constantly. He hopped out of the car and hopped over the gate once he was sure that none of the workers were lingering around anywhere, and headed right for the Tilt-A-Whirl. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, anticipation curling inside of him uncontrollably. He knew that he would be ecstatic no matter who it was, but he couldn’t help but have other doubts. What if Blue didn’t show? What if Blue wasn’t happy with him? He didn’t have much time to ponder, though, as he heard footsteps approach from behind him.

He turned quickly, and immediately lost his breath. 

Cute Bram. One of the people he sat at lunch with every day. Time seemed to be frozen for a few moments as their eyes met, and something oddly heavy settled in Simon’s stomach. His heart rate slowed, and he felt grounded for this first time since the song had started playing in his head. 

“It’s you,” he finally managed, stepping forward. Bram stepped back at the same time, looking pale, but he nodded.

“It’s me.”

Simon thought back to every email, to how many times he had imagined what Blue would look like. He exceeded every single one of Simon’s expectations, but judging by the look on Bram’s face, the feeling wasn’t reciprocated. He opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to say that would make things better, simpler, but Bram spoke before he could. 

“I have a song in my head.” His voice shook slightly, and despite the shock and hurt that ran through him, Simon wanted to step forward and comfort him. “I have a soulmate, and I’m going to meet him soon. I figured I should tell you in person and stop hiding behind the emails. I’m sorry.” 

He continued to back up slowly, like Simon would explode if he moved any faster, but the truth was that all he could do was watch as his world crashed around him just like he predicted. He didn’t understand how this could be happening. What he felt for Blue-  _ Bram _ \- wasn’t something he could just throw away and forget about. He told him things that he had never told anyone before, things that he hadn’t even known about himself until Bram helped him realize they were there. It couldn’t be swept aside like it never happened.

Bram finally turned around when Simon showed no signs of protest, getting further and further away with every step until he was out of sight completely, and then Simon was running. He needed to catch him before he left. He needed to explain that he was in the same situation, but that it didn’t have to change anything. They were only in high school. They didn’t have to give up the rest of their lives so soon, no matter what fate was trying to tell them.

He just barely caught up with Bram before he reached his car, and called out, “Wait!”

In a small act of bravery, he reached forward and grabbed his hand once he was close enough, gently pulling him to a stop, and both of them froze the second their skin made contact. Simon felt warm all over, like he was being enveloped by the music in his head, and then it stopped altogether, and he was left gaping down at where their hands were clasped. Bram recovered faster, and squeezed his hand softly. 

“It’s you,” he whispered, repeating what Simon had said earlier, and Simon let out a giddy laugh of disbelief. 

“It’s me.” 

And just like that, Simon’s world repaired itself and morphed into something more beautiful and permanent than he had ever dreamed of. 

**Author's Note:**

> My svthsa side blog is nauseatedbram if y'all wanna come visit! <3


End file.
